rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gorth Wytr
Gorth, mein Freund, alt sind wir geworden, wir Helden von damals. Schau uns an, mit goldenen Ketten geschmückt, in Purpur gekleidet, trinken wir aus silbernen Kelchen und sehen den Wogen des Lordarin nach, auf denen sich die Abendsonne widerspiegelt. Siehe die Bäume an, groß und gewaltig sind sie, doch verfärbt von des Herbstes Last sind ihre Blätter. Die Zeit der Helden ist vergangen, gekommen ist die Zeit der Herrscher und Herren. Gepflanzt haben wir, nun sehen wir unsere Fruch wachsen und gedeihen. Hebe den Becher, mein Freund und trinken wir die Jungen, mögen sie nun pflanzen und Neues schaffen. Wir hüten das Bestehende, und alt sind wir geworden. '' *Der Gorth ist SICHER keine 26 Lenze mehr alt, du Beschöniger :-) Aging Rolls lassen grüssen. BelniFore 14:10, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :*stimmt, aber welches jahr spielen wir denn? kommt auf das abentuer an, oder? *'Alter''' - Im Jahr 4814 (aktuell für Mutualis) ist Gorth stolze 63 Jahre alt und hoffenltich schon Großvater - wir wollen ja nicht, dass seine Dynastie ausstirbt. Ein respektables Alter, das nicht viele erreichen. Zur Präzisierung: Die Markgrafschaft Adiriel war keine Schenkung, sondern eine Belehnung. Das Gebiet ist in den Wendekriegen an Fürst Ead als zweiten General der Ladoquendil gefallen (der erste war Meyil). Ead hat sich zum König ausgerufen und sein Königreich nach dem Lordarin-Fluss Lordarian genannt. Gorth war nur sehr kurz Hauptmann in der Leibgarde Eads (bis zu seiner Ernennung zum Markgrafen). Nach den Wendekriegen und der Gründung von Muneninva ist Gorth als Herzog und Kommandant der Garde nach Lorandinell zurückgekehrt und hat einen Vizegrafen als Verwalter in Muneninva zurückgelassen. LG, KainNiemand 15:36, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :*'Stolze 63 Jahre' - Wen die Götter lieben, lassen sie jung sterben, oder ? Na vielleicht bleibt uns der gute Gorth ja noch lange erhalten. Er kennt ja einige Leute, die da gewisse Methoden haben, oder ? Und wenns überhaupt nicht mehr auszuhalten ist, Kallistor ist nicht allzuweit weg....diesen Pfad kann man immer gehen. ; ) HaraScon 05:56, 28 July 2006 (UTC) *Tja, wer weiß, vielleicht kommt ja doch irgendwann einmal das große Zusammentreffen der alten Helden - so nach dem Motto "Once there were warriors" oder "When they were young, they would die for each other, when they were old, they did." ;0) HaraScon 12:10, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :*'Savrelion' - es taucht auch immer wieder der name saphrelion auf. habe nurmehr sehr dunkle erinnerungen an diese gestallt: druide(?) - stirbt mit pfeilen an baum genagelt - geht in baum auf - schützte caern(?) - hat eindeutig kontakte zu meyil --MaWelt 06:43, 28 July 2006 (UTC) ::*'Savrelion' - eine Figur, die in den Elbenabenteuern vor dem Trollschatz in den Syre Amberwälern wichtig war, der einzige Elb weit und breit mit weißem Vollbart, ein Magier und Beschützer der Waldelben gegen das Chaos. Das war nach unserer Zeitrechnung 4773, am ersten Anfang der Chaoskriege, als nur die Waldelben in den westlichen Wäldern nahe Phoraman in Kontakt mit den Chaoskriegern kamen. Er starb nicht durch einen Pfeil, sondern durch das Schwert eines Blauen Reiters, der ihn damit an einem Eichenbaum fixierte. :*'Herzog Gorth' - gut, das ist mir "neu" bzw hab ich es vergessen oder besser gesagt nirgendwo nachlesen können. kannst du das bitte so in der zeittafel eintragen und dann auch verlinken. --MaWelt ::*Ich beteilig mich gern mit meinem Heinzelmännchen-Input, wenn ihr die Zeittafel erneuern wollt. Aber eine Chronik von Tempus Interiectum schreib ich sicher nicht. Da würd ich alt werden. KainNiemand 13:47, 28 July 2006 (UTC) *'Wendekriege' - die waren 4783-4785, ganz am Ende von TI. Die Chaoskriege, die du hier meinst, haben schon 4773 begonnen, 4774 ist in Isador die Seuche ausgebrochen, und 4775 ist die TI-Gemeinschaft (damals noch zu siebent) nach Tillow geflohen und hat kurz vor ihrer Ankunft Ivan getroffen, der gerade aus einem magischen Spiegel gefallen war. LG, KainNiemand 15:36, 27 July 2006 (UTC) *Hi, zwei Verständnisfragen: Was ist ein/e Main Gaught für eine Waffe und was kann man sich bei der Spezialisierung blend in zu Long Bow konkret darunter vorstellen? BelniFore 20:37, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :*ad "blend in": normaler weise funktioniert diese fähigkeit nur, wenn der charakter bewegungslos dasteht. gorth kann diese gabe in kombination mit dem bogen anwenden. das dedeutet, dass der pfeil aus dem nichts kommt und die schwierigkeit den schützen zu entdecken ist immer gegen ("difficulty" + "blind in"). :*ahhh... sehr flairehaft. und diese waffe, was ist das? BelniFore 09:25, 28 July 2006 (UTC) *Die Schlacht der Tore: MaWelt, Gorth war dort doch maßgeblich beteiligt, oder ? Vielleicht kannst Du ja eine Andeutung von Gorth dort vollbrachten Heldentaten geben - nur kurz und nur, wenn Du willst. Immerhin, durch diese Schlacht wurde die Welt bzw zumindest die Mittellande vor der Finsternis gerettet. Eine führende Rolle bei so einer heroischen Auseinandersetzung trägt doch sicher auch zum Ruhm von Gorth und seinem Reich bei ? Vielleicht ein kleiner Hinweis im Text ? LG HarScon.